


dream

by Nincxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincxy/pseuds/Nincxy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	dream

中文版简介：

这两张图的剧情是，战争已经过去了很久，哈利看见了已经去世的教授，自己也还是少年的样子，热泪盈眶，然后扑过去拥吻，醒来躺在床上发现是梦，坐起来怅然若失，居！然！被！人！举！报！了！石乐志的审核给我定性淫秽色情，这么小清新的剧情5555


End file.
